The present invention relates to a subassembly for a gas turbine having a turbine casing and an adjacent intermediate casing or midframe; a gas turbine, in particular a gas turbine aircraft engine, having such a subassembly; and a method for producing such a subassembly.
Known from DE 10 2011 008 812 A1 is a midframe of a gas engine having a radially outer-lying partition wall, which has a contour that varies in the peripheral direction. In this way, any secondary flow in a cavity between the turbine casing and the midframe can be counteracted and thus the efficiency can be improved.